


Surprises

by Nerdgirl001



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl001/pseuds/Nerdgirl001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester brothers know each other better then they know themselves. But by trying to help each other, they manage to help themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

"I do not think that it is right to trick him like this." Castiel said quietly.  
Sam shook his head, "no, I can't take one more day of this, we are doing it and there is nothing you can say about it. " Cas sighed and took his position behind the door. Within a few minutes Dean was headed down the hallway towards the room. Sam quickly sat down at a desk, looked listlessly at a page in the book that was open his front of him, and put on his mopey puppy dog face. The scene was set. Dean walked into the room yawning, he smiled at Sam, but when Sam didn't smile back, his big brother look came over him. Cas wanted to laugh but Dean wasn't supposed to see that he was watching. "Action" Cas whispered.  
"Hey little brother, what's wrong? Dean said in an over-protecting and if-someone-hurt-you-I'll-kill-them way, just as planned.   
Sam sighed dramatically, "Dean, I-" he paused and looked to his brother with his I-don't-know-what-to-do expression. "I think I'm bisexual." he said and looked down with fake ashame plastered into his features. Cas rolled his eyes at Sam's over acting, he was sure that Dean would see through it.   
"What makes you say that?" Dean said in an understanding tone.   
Sam sighed, which Cas was pretty sure was actually a stifled laugh, and began his story. "well, I can't get this guy out of my head-"   
Dean interrupted him with a quizzical look, "who?"  
Sam panicked and said the first name that came to his mind, "Gabriel." he knew Dean was going to give him a load of crap about that but it was just random. Just random. Cas had to fly away to stop himself from gasping out loud, he flew straight to Gabe to ask him a few questions. Dean was silent, so Sam continued, "anyway... I just can't get him out of my head, I think I love him. Every time he is around I, well I can't think of anything else, when I go to bed he's all I can think of and through my day I'll randomly think of him because of small things that remind me of him."  
Dean laughed, "you're just paranoid Sammy, of course you think of him when he's around, I mean he's right there, what else would you be thinking of? And minds wonder when you fall asleep, you can't control where it goes or what you dream of," he said biting his lip slightly. He seemed to snap himself out of a trance and continued after a small silence. "it's not love if you can't get someone off your mind. It's just- just, um" he stopped talking for a little while and collected his thoughts, "it's just being close- friends. That's it."   
Sam thought for a moment, this was going nowhere fast. "yeah, that's exactly what I thought, but then I started thinking about if at some point he asked me out. I would instantly say yes, without hesitation! And I know that it sounds strange but I'm not being paranoid, I know deep down that I love him. As soon as I let myself understand that it was normal I allowed myself to truly see how I feel about him. And I don't expect you to accept it, but I would accept you if you told me that you were- are bisexual." Dean sat down for a moment. "what's wrong?" Sam asked hopefully.  
Dean looked up at him, "I-" the color drained from his face, he swallowed hard, "I think I'm a little gay for Cas."   
Sam laughed, "it's called bisexual, Dean. And I knew it!"   
Dean didn't know what to say, but what he finally decided on shocked Sam, "I won't tell him-"  
"but Dean!" Sam interjected.  
"Sam." Dean said harshly before continuing, "I won't tell Cas, unless you tell Gabe at the same time."   
Sam thought for a few moments, would be really do this just so that his brother would be happy? The answer to that question was, and always would be, "Yes."   
"yes?" Dean asked.  
"I'll do it. Call them would you?" Sam said, he felt a little giddy, there were butterflies in his stomach, for Dean, he was sure. Anyway, he could always explain everything to Gabriel afterward and everything would be fine.  
"Gabriel and Castiel, we need to talk to you, please get your feathery assess down here asap." Dean said with a slight laugh, this was great, he thought, he was getting Sam to admit that he had fallen for Gabriel and he could explain everything to Cas later. It would all be perfect.   
Two figures appeared in the room. Castiel landed right next to Dean, and Gabe was in the center of the room.   
"Jesus, what the hell do you two want now?" Gabriel asked looking at both brothers.  
"yes, it's something wrong?" Cas asked.   
"well, um" Dean started, he realized that his heart was pumping very fast, and that he was suddenly finding it very hard to talk. "Cas, can I speak to you in the hallway please?" Cas nodded and allowed Dean to lead him out of the room. Once they got out of the room Dean couldn't stop himself from saying what he wasn't expecting to, "Cas I think I love you." he was as shocked as Cas looked. They both stood there unmoving and very pale for a moment. Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean, an action that surprised them both. After a moment they heard a commotion from the other room and they ran through the door. They both immediately backed up out of the door, shocked by the fact that Sam and Gabe were kissing each other ravenously, the sound they had heard was a book that had been pushed off the desk behind them.


End file.
